


Die Hard Brothers

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Prompt: Christmas movies





	Die Hard Brothers

"Christmas cards!” announces Dean upon entering the library. Sam looks up from the oversized book he’s looking through. Dean hands over three festive envelopes while Jack wanders into the room.

“Mary Kate and Ashley thanks us for the help in NYC this summer,” says Sam handing the card to Jack. He swipes at the glitter on the table and it transfers to his hands. The girls always did like their glitter.

Taking the next card off his stack he reads, “Christmas greetings from Bonnie and Clyde.”

Dean ducks back into the library and asks for the story.

“Mary Kate and Ashley had the goblin problem in Manahattan. Bonnie and Clyde chased a ghost through Missouri and Oklahoma that was showing up as green lights over certain desolete roads.”

“Oh, spooklight,” says Dean.

“Who’s the third one from?” asks Jack.

“Holiday Greetings from Tom and Jerri.” Sam looks up and hands the card to Jack. “Werewolves in London, Ohio,” says Sam before Dean can ask.

“Little old lady got mutilated late last night," quotes Dean and Jack looks confused.

“It’s a song with that line in it,” explains Sam.

Jack nods and takes the last card from Sam. After looking at the card he takes them over to the bookcase and set them up. Jack wanders off back to his room.

“He’s going to go listen to ‘Werewolves of London,’” says Dean.

“Oh yeah,” says Sam. “What are you up to this afternoon?”

“Not much, what are you up to?"

“Was thinking _Die Hard_ marathon,” says Sam.

“We could throw some beers in the cooler, make some sandwiches and popcorn, and just chill.”

“Sounds good,” says Sam.

“Everything okay?”

“Just feeling raw,” replies Sam honestly. He looks at his brother and doesn’t hide how hard it’s been today. He’s not as blue as the other day but he’s still reeling after fighting the blues. Depression leaves it claw marks in you even after it slinks away for the moment.

“So, sandwiches and _Die Hard,_ maybe some cuddling later,” offers Dean.

“Sounds good. Thanks,” says Sam. Dean just smiles at his brother and heads for the kitchen. It was going to be a great afternoon.


End file.
